monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CATA5TR0PH3
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery Chapter 1 The fiery breath on the back of my neck only drove me faster to the cliff face. I risked a quick glance backwards at the massive beast behind me. The Rathalos was catching up, and it would be on me any second now. Gotta risk it, I thought. Just wait a little longer. I was meters away from the edge now. Nearly. Centimetres away, the Rathalos closing in fast. At the last second, I unsheathed my sword and dug it into the ground beside me, swinging me around and through the Rathalos' legs. Confused, the dragon roared and glanced around at me, lying on the floor. Gathering the last bit of strength left in my body, I stood up and held the sword towards the red terror, which stopped and growled angrily. My arm quivered, and a piercing scream echoed throughout the air. I clutched my ears as the beast ran at me, jaws open, closer, inches away and- I sat bolt upright in bed. Just a nightmare. Ever since I'd lost the battle with that Rathalos, I'd had dreams about losing to it over and over again. I placed a hand on my head and slowly lay back down. My head hurt like crazy, and I could hear the chirping of the birds outside, which made my head ache immensely. I wrapped my head in my pillow, but then found it hard to breathe, so I lay there for another half an hour enduring the endless chittering of nature. I loved nature, just not on a bad day. I tilted my head towards the clock. 7:00 AM. I sighed, and hauled myself out of bed lazily. Pulling on my village clothing, I set about sorting the kitchen for something to eat. After all, the Felynes deserved a break every now and again. officially there isn't anything going up atm but every now and then I might put up a story for a special occasion. Either way all stories can be found on DeviantArt on his account (he allows me to use them as i've known him since childhood)http://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ There's a new chapter up on my page if your interested. Daimyo hermataur, then Chameleos - thought I'd let you know. If you are reading it on DAhttp://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ this is chapters 36 & 37, there's a bit of back story to it but you won't know from reading the fanfic so check out DA if you want to know that. I might be putting some other stories up soon so keep posted (I'll try to to tell you but I can't promise anything) BiscuitOfLies 07:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) To reply to your question Sure, on a couple of conditions though. 1) have a link going to my page on here with the full story of the uka/aka (might be best if you write a little note with my name in too so ppl dont mistake us aswell) 2) see if you can put a link up to http://the-monoblos.deviantart.com/ on the sly (not necessary but I would be thankful for it) 3) Tell me what you think of my plans for the MH birthday stories on my talk page (as with #2) It was good that you checked though so you are allowed, if you hadn't checked I would've asked you to take it down but you're safe. New teaser out. Just to let you know, my next work is out - still only a teaser but the main thing will be HUGE - set 8 years before all my previous work the final thing will focus on the founding of Kokoto village and a hunt versus the MH1 flagship monster - Rathalos. It's actually longer I believe than the Aka/Uka but is nothing to the final version which shall be released on the 27th of this month. MH3 If you need any help with the monsters lemme know. I'm going to warn you now, you should get the full Qurupeco armor set before you fight a Rathian (Not during the Capture the Qurupeco quest,as she is somewhat unavoidable.) The set will be dead handy in case you get by the fire attacks. I think i would have epically failed otherwise. That and the Azi Dahaka. :) [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box''']] 14:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) MH3 stuff Noticed yóu've started with tri, so just wanted to ask if you are sittin in usa or europe. If EU, tell me, I'm still searchin dudes to play regular with. BTW, great fanfic continue, would be nice if you tell me what ya think about mine. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 00:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC)